Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors
|Row 2 title = Publisher |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Platforms |Row 3 info = , |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = November 5, 2008 ( ) |Row 5 title = Modes |Row 5 info = Single-player, multiplayer |Row 6 title = Rating |Row 6 info = E10+ ( ) }} Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors is a video game for the and . It is the sequel to Kung Fu Panda: The Game. Synopsis Coming soon! Plot Wii version The narrator narrates about the Valley of Peace, which was guarded under the watchful eye of Po (the Dragon Warrior) and the Furious Five (Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Tigress). Meanwhile, Tai Lung plans to get revenge after the day he was defeated by Po by capturing the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. He gains access to a secret weapon, which will give him super strength. He orders the Black Moon Scavenger Clan (a clan of rats), along with other villains to capture enough villagers to power the machine. The game then starts with whoever the player is playing (Monkey, Tigress, Po, Shifu) training in the Training Hall at the Jade Palace. After their training, a rabbit tells them that the Scavenger Clan has arrived. The Player then goes to the front entrance of the Jade Palace arena, and finds the Black Moon Scavenger Clan led by the Rat Boss and the Player fights some of the rats. The player then uses the rocket chair to blast off into the arena and fights the Rat Boss and his rats. The player is then instructed to go to the Wu Dang Mountains to save a villager of the Valley of Peace and fight the Yak and his fellow Hoof Clan members. After the Hoof Clan's defeat, the rabbit cage then tumbles down the cliff with the player following it save the villager inside. The player then defeats the Great General Ox, and is sent to the Old Temple Grounds where the Baboon Boss and his servants, instructed by Tai Lung, have taken Mantis hostage. The player arrives and fights the baboon and his servants. After their defeat, the Player then journeys to Chorh-Gom Prison to rescue Viper from the Gorilla Boss and his servants. After the gorilla's defeat inside the prison, the player then is instructed to head back to the Valley of Peace to rescue Crane from the Wu Sisters. Afterwards, Tai Lung arrives at the celebration back at the arena. When the player arrives at the arena for the final battle, the player fights Tai Lung and eventually defeats him. DS version Tai Lung plans revenge to capture the Furious Five after the day he was defeated by Po. Whoever the player is playing as (Po and Tigress) they start training in the Valley of Peace. After their training, the Player then goes to the front entrance of the village. The player arrives and rescue Viper from the Wu Sisters. After their defeat, Mantis is there and the player journeys to rescue Monkey from Great General Ox. When the player arrives at the arena for the final battle, the player rescues Crane. The player then fights Tai Lung and defeats him. Site blurb "Po and the Furious Five are back for more awesomeness in an all-new kung fu adventure on the and ! Play the next chapter in the legend of Po, the new Dragon Warrior, as you battle the vengeful Tai Lung, who is trying to capture the Furious Five. It's up to you and your friends to save them."en_US|gameId:KungFuPandaHoliday&brandId:KungFuPanda Legendary Warriors Official Game Site - Activision : version: :*Team up with friends to work together through co-op Story Mode, or compete head-to-head in Versus Mode :*Unleash powerful kung fu moves using the Remote :*Play mini-games using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk :*Connect wirelessly to version to unlock exclusive multiplayer characters on the Wii : version: :*Battle as Po and Tigress on an epic journey spanning over 40 levels :*Use the stylus to swing on ropes, launch catapults, and more :*Draw mystic symbols on-screen to unleash special attacks :*Connects wirelessly to version to unlock exclusive multiplayer characters on the Wii Characters * Po * Shifu * Tigress * Monkey * Crane (mentioned) * Viper (mentioned) * Mantis * Tai Lung * The Wu Sisters * The Rat Boss * The Baboon Boss * The Gorilla Boss * Great General Ox * Yak Reception The game received mixed to negative reviews. On , the game received a score of 57. Media website ran a negative review by Andy Keener, who labeled the game "boring and tiresome". He also stated, "Your characters never get better, but the enemies get stronger. The levels never feature anything of note; they could be blank white rooms with no doors and the gameplay would be exactly the same."CinemaBlend.com - "Review: Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors" by Andy Keener. Retrieval date unspecified. Gallery Images Windowslivewriterkungfupandalegendarywarriorswii-7ceagameplay1-thumb.jpg|Po in the version LegendaryWarriorsWii2.jpg Windowslivewriterkungfupandalegendarywarriorswii-7ceacutscenes11-thumb.jpg|Cutscene of Mantis in the Wii version Windowslivewriterkungfupandalegendarywarriorswii-7ceacutscenes1-thumb.jpg LegendaryWarriorsDS1.jpg|Po fighting two wolves in the version LegendaryWarriorsDS2.jpg|Tigress fighting a wolf in the DS version View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda Legendary Warriors (VG) (2008) - Wii, Nintendo DS|Official video game trailer View more... References Site navigation Category:Games Category:Media